Out With The Old and In With The New
by Kissesxfromxthexsun
Summary: While looking for his old friend Wendy Peter meets a new girl named Emily. He takes Emily back to Neverland and Peter begins feeling things he never felt with anyone but his ex wife who is gone.
1. Prologue

_Hey my cute little cupcakes, I know you're probably missing me and a bit mad that I haven't been writing. However, I have the solution, I know you guys are eager for more Fairytail and I haven't forgotten about that. I will be writing more about on them late, but for now I've got a new story bubbling in my head. It's not anime, I'm sorry dearies, and it's a Disney one. It's about my favorite, Peter Pan. It's going to be a cross of the cartoon Peter Pan that everyone knows and loves with the Once Upon a Time twist and it's not going to have Wendy, it's going to have a character of my own. Enjoy my loves! *Skips away blowing kisses and pixie dust to everyone*_

**Prologue**

Landing gracefully on the windowsill as usual Peter carefully peers into the familiar room that he once sat in all night with a friend. He smiles to himself and opens the window to enter the room like he used to.

"Wendy!" Peter calls out in a hushed whisper expecting to see Wendy turn with an excited smile on her face. When that didn't happen Peter flew into the room and began to notice that this wasn't Wendy's room. It didn't have her bed or old toys that they used to play with all the time. Peter walked around and was looking under the strange person's bed when his feet were kicked out from underneath him. His instincts kicked in instantly, he whipped around with his knife in hand, and pounced onto the person behind him.

"Who are you and where is Wendy Darling? Did you hurt her?" Peter said as he pressed the knife harder onto the person's throat.

"Ouch, get off me! I'm not Wendy, but I can tell you what happened to her. Only if you get off me and tell me who you are and why you're in my room." Said the person he was perched on.

"You're just a girl," Peter says with a shocked look on his face. He stood up and offered the girl a hand up. She knocked his hand aside and stood up with ease as he quickly put his knife away.

"Yeah, so what, you're just a boy. You're the one who snuck into my room and attacked me with a knife." She huffs and crosses her arms across her chest. Peter scratches his head and sits in the air.

"So girl, you want to tell me where Wendy is."

"Not until you tell me who you are first, punk."

"I'm Peter Pan of course and I'm only in your room because it once was Wendy's room. Wendy is a dear friend of mine and I would like to know where she is and who you are." Peter says as he holds out his hand to the strange girl. She carefully takes his hand and then pulls back when a spark flares up between their hands. Peter looks at his hand then back at the girl who is looking at her own hand.

"Well, who are you girl?"

"Um, my name is Emily Ayers but everyone calls me Emmy. Wendy was my cousin, she died. Some man came into her room and murdered her. That's all I know." She says with a monotone voice. Her head hangs low as she talks about Wendy. Peter slides to the ground and covers his face with his hands and begins to cry. Emily moves next to him and puts her arm around him awkwardly. Moments later Peter is sobbing in her arms and he mourns the loss of his dear friend Wendy Darling.

_Okay, so you have to tell me what you think so far I think this will be a good story and I know I can write about Peter and Emmy all the time. I should have the first chapter up soon! Review my sweet cupcakes!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I told you I'd update this story pretty quick. You doubted me didn't you; well whatever hah so now read my story and enjoy it. I know we haven't gotten any smut but in due time my little ducklings all in due time. Now without further ado here is my story. Enjoy! _

The warm summer breeze that flowed through my open window woke me up. I was curled up beside the open window in my room. I slowly stood up and cracked all my bones that had become stiff from me sleeping in such an awkward position. Yawning I open the old oak wardrobe and find my black dress for the funeral today. My sweet cousin Wendy was brutally murdered in bed a month ago and I now slept in her old room. Since there wasn't much left of her body Mrs. Darling wanted her body to be cremated so we are having the funeral today. I sat in front of the oval mirror and braided my long blonde hair into a simple French braid. Once I was dressed and looked appropriate I go downstairs to the welcoming smell of Mrs. Darling's bacon and eggs. My parents were in a car crash so I was living with the Darlings. I was at a friend's house the night Wendy was murdered. Since then I never leave the house and Mrs. Darling has started to treat me like I was Wendy.

"Good morning Emmy, would you like some eggs and bacon; oh we have some orange juice on the table for you. Are the boys awake yet?" I shake my head and grab a piece of bacon and go back upstairs to wake up Michael and John. I knock on their door, slowly open it to see that both boys are already awake, and pretending to have a sword fight again. I laugh as Nana, the dog, runs out of the room with her tail tucked in between her legs.

"Boys, it's time to come on downstairs. Mrs. Darling made eggs and bacon for us!" The boys immediately stop and run out of the room to get the food. I eat the rest of the bacon in my hand and go back downstairs to sit down at the table. I pile some scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, and one biscuit onto my plate. I then pour myself a cup of orange juice and take a sip. As the boys settle down I help them get their food on their plate and wait for Mrs. Darling to come sit down with her usual cup of tea. Once everyone is at the table we all start to eat.

"Emmy, do you want to play with Michael and me after the funeral?" John asks as he pushes his glasses up on his face.

"Yeah please, Emmy! Can we play treasure hunt again?" Michael jumps up and down in his chair with his stuffed bear bouncing after him.

"I don't see why not," I look over at Mrs. Darling who has a small smile on her face, "we can play treasure hunt." I laugh as both boys' faces light up and they hurry to finish eating to prepare the map for our game. I hear Mrs. Darling chuckle for the first time in a while and I look over at her.

"Mrs. Darling, do you want some help cleaning up breakfast?" I say after I finish munching on a piece of bacon.

"Oh thank you Emily that would be wonderful." She sighs as I start picking up everyone's plates and carry them to the sink so I can start washing them.

At ten o'clock sharp everyone is at the church sitting in the pews looking at an old picture of Wendy who is playing in the leaves without a care in the world. I took that picture; I remember how she laughed and how carefree she was. Next to the picture of her sat her urn which was dull silver with pretty swirls that reminded me of snakes. After the preacher said some wonderful words about Wendy we all went home to the after party at the house. I hid a couple of coins for Michael and John to find and sent them and a few of their friends on their way to find the gold coins. A few of the guests said they will always remember Wendy's smile I nodded and smiled. When I looked over I saw Mrs. Darling quietly sobbing in a corner I felt tears build up in my own eyes. I quickly excused myself from the party and went up to my room. Looking in that same oval mirror I remembered how I would braid Wendy's soft brown hair and how she would do my makeup I started to cry. Dashing to the window I threw it open and took a deep breath of the cool summer night's air. After a few moments I calmed down and wiped my tears. I curled up next to the window again and looked up at the stars. I hummed the song that Wendy would always hum to me when I couldn't sleep. Moments later I fell asleep picturing a boy carrying me to bed and tucking me in while he hummed that same song to me.

_Ooohh, I know another cliff hanger but you guys know me. I love a good cliff hanger that keeps me wanting more. However, I feel as if I could've kept going with this chapter, but you know whatever. I think you guys will live. I'll be updating again soon. I'm not sure just how soon yet. I'm not running out of creative juice with this story yet. Knock on wood haha anyway till next time my loves._


	3. Chapter 2

_Ahhh, do you smell that? It's the smell of a new fantastic chapter and the smell of excitement hopefully. It could just be the smell of my pumpkin spice Starbucks coffee that's been keeping me going for the past few hours... anyway, I'm excited and I hope you guys are excited and yeah! *jazz hands* So now I believe it's time to get this story moving so we can get away from all these boring bits and pieces._

"Emmy, wake up. Wake up!" I was shaken awake by little Michael who looked like he'd been crying. I sit up and take him into my arms.

"Michael, what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" I say trying to calm him down. Ever since Wendy died he'd been having bad dreams about a man named Hook. I felt Michael nod and I hugged him tighter. Pulling him onto my lap I started to hum the tune that Wendy would hum to me; it always seems to calm him down. Michael's breathing slowed so I knew he was asleep once again. I decided not to move him so I tucked him in my bed and I curled up on the couch that was on the window. Right before I fell asleep a light tapping on the window had me sitting up and backing away from the window. A yellow light was floating right outside so I opened the window and the light flew in and then changed into a person with wings. She wore a green dress and her wings were a sparkly color of green. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun with a green ribbon that held it together. She smiled brightly at me and held out her hand wanting me to shake it.

"Hiya, I'm Tinkerbelle, but you can call me Tink! Pan sent me to come get you." I shook her hand and smiled but then frowned quickly.

"Who is Pan? I'm Emily or Emmy for short." I say after releasing her hand. She looks surprised at first and then smiles.

"Peter Pan. He was a friend of Wendy's and he has much to ask you. You are to come to Neverland with me so you can talk come on!" She says reaching for my hand again; I step back and shake my head.

"No, I'm sorry I can't leave Michael, he might wake up from another nightmare and I need to stay here I'm sorry. I belong here not wherever Neverland is. Please understand." Tink looks sad for a moment but she shakes her head and shrinks back into a light and flies out the window as quickly as she came. I release my breath only to realize I was holding it and I didn't know. I sit in front of the oval mirror and admire my features for a moment. I have light green eyes, long dark red hair, a slim figure, bee stung lips, and a small chest with a medium size butt. I brush out my braid and let my hair fall naturally. My hair is thick and falls to about halfway down my back. I think about what that fairy said to me about a boy named Peter. Could it have been the boy with brown hair who has an unforgettable smirk? He did dress funny. He wore a dark green tee-shirt, with a brown belt, and green pants. He had a brown leather bracelet on his right hand and another bracelet on his other wrist. I sigh remembering how his cute smirks made me want to kick him in the face and kiss him. I'm only seventeen so I'd seen boys before but none of them made me feel this way before. What does he have that the other boys don't? Either way I know that being with him probably won't be a good idea. I still wonder though, how did Wendy get to know him? Maybe they meet on the street, but he could fly so that wouldn't be right. Peter Pan is probably just a figment of my imagination. Or maybe he's just a really good dream that I can't forget. Well, whoever he is I hope I don't have to see him again. I have to grow up and not think about childish things like Peter Pan if he really isn't real. I brush my hair out and then go back to the window with a pillow and a blanket. Once again I'm about to go to sleep but instead of a light I see a pirate ship. I scream as a man with a hook is reaching for me. I quickly run out of the man's grasp and grab Michael's sleeping form and take him to his room. I make sure John is soundly still asleep and I quickly tuck Michael into his own bed. I walk back to my room and see that the man with a hook isn't there anymore. It was probably just a bad dream. I turn on the light in my room and look through the bookcase to find something to read. I spot a book I've never seen before. It was a light pink with gold letters that spelled out the named Wendy Darling. I quickly open it to see that it was her journal. It had everything in it from her point of view. I scan the pages till I find the name Peter Pan. She talks about how a young man named Peter came to her window and took her to a magical place called Neverland. Wendy says there's a man named Captain Hook because he's a pirate with a hook for one of his hands. She talks fondly about some boys who call themselves lost boys. The more I read about Wendy's experience in Neverland the more I wish I took Tinkerbell's hand and followed her to Neverland. I kiss Wendy's journal and carry it to bed with me. I turn out the light beside my bed and dream of Neverland.

_Okay so that was all over the place am I right, I mean she met Tinkerbell, had an encounter with Hook, and she found Wendy's journal. I know I said that we'd be getting to the good stuff but that takes time you dears. I'm yearning to hurry up and write it for you guys. I've been updating like crazy today. So review and you might get a little something in the next chapter update. REVIEW MY BABIES REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay guys, so I managed to get some time to type this story for you guys. I do hope you are enjoying my story! However, I don't know because nobody is reviewing! I've been thinking on bringing back Wendy but I'm not sure. Tell me your ideas! I will always look them over! Now, here's the next chapter my loves!_

Morning light shinned through my closed window. I slowly sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look to make sure Wendy's diary is still sitting on my bedside table. It wasn't. I look under my bed and when I sit back up I see that Peter Pan is upside down reading her diary.

"Hey! That's not yours give it back!" I scream at him and stand on my bed. Peter chuckles and flies down so he can be right next to me.

"Silly girl, it's not yours either. So, you have no right to tell me to give it back." He smirks and puts her diary back on the bed stand. I huff and cross my arms.

"Why are you in my room again, boy?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you to wake up. You sleep a lot harder than Wendy did. She always woke up whenever I came through her window."

"That's not creepy. Anyway, what do you want," He laughs, sits on the edge of my bed, and pats the place beside him. I sit down and he turns to look at me with excitement glimmering in his eyes.

"I want to take you to Neverland. It's a magically place where nobody grows up and we can play all day long without an adult telling us what to do. Now, before you jump the gun and refuse like you did last time I want to give you some time to think about it. You have until tonight to decide. I will send Tink to come get you. If you don't want to go leave your window closed, if you do leave it open. Until then Emmy, I hope you'll decide to come." Peter takes my hand and kisses it lightly before he stands to leave.

"Peter, wait, will you tell me how you met Wendy please?" I ask politely with a hopeful look on my face. He smiles and moves closer to me once again.

"I will tell you all you want, but only if you chose to come to Neverland." He tucks a strand of my red hair behind my ear and leans close to my face. My face flushes and I can feel my heart rate increase as I watch his face come closer to mine. I feel my eyes close as he presses a feather light kiss against my forehead. When I finally open my eyes Peter is gone and I try to force my heart rate to slow by taking deep breaths. I know that I will go to Neverland because I want to know more about Wendy. I want to know the side of her that only Peter got to see. I will go when Tinkerbell comes to get me. I stand up off the bed, slip on my favorite light blue dress, and braid my long hair into a fishtail braid. Once I'm ready I go check on the boys who are out of their beds already. Nana rubs against my legs and I pet her soft fur and then go downstairs to see that everyone is waiting for me.

"Good morning," I say as I sit down and start preparing my breakfast. I notice that nobody is eating, but they are in fact looking at me with an odd look. I put my fork down and place my hands in my lap.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking from Mr. to Mrs. Darling with a curious look. Mr. Darling clears his throat and starts eating. Moments later everyone is eating, but me.

"Emily, after breakfast I want you to stay here, we need to talk," Mr. Darling says sharply. I quickly nod my head and start to eat my breakfast. Mr. Darling sent the boys to go outside to play and told Mrs. Darling that she needed to wash the dishes. He made sure I stayed right where I was at the table. He took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Emily, it's time for you to grow up. You have been doing a good job helping around the house and watching the boys, but it's time. You can still live here with us, but it's time you find a husband. We will help you find someone. Since we weren't able to do this with Wendy we would like to do it for you, but only if you want us to."

"I would be honored for you both to find me a wonderful suitor. I know you will only settle for the best for me." I smile and squeeze his hands gently so he will know I'm on board with his idea. He grins and I see Mrs. Darling come to stand behind him. She is also smiling as she walks over to me and gives me a big hug. They send me to my room for the rest of the day while they prepare a big ball for me so I can admire all the potential suitors who could become my husband. They day is filled with preparations and by the time it is time to go to bed I realize we have much more to be done tomorrow. Since we were so busy I forgot to really sit down and think about what Neverland is going to be like and if I should still go or not. I lay in bed pondering over what I should do since I have to attend my own ball in a few short days. Moving towards the window in my room I hear a soft knock on my door. I turn to see who it is and I smile when I see that it's the boys. I open my arms and they run into my arms. We embrace for a while until Michael hands me book.

"What's this," I ask pulling both boys onto my lap. John looks at me and smiles brightly.

"It's a story; will you read it to us please?" I nod and carry both boys to bed and tuck them in. I pull out a rocking chair and read them the story of Pinocchio. They fall asleep before it's finished, but I keep reading it to them until I finish the story. I kiss them each goodnight and go back to my own room. I open the window to breathe the cool night air. I eventually fall asleep with the window open. I completely forgot all about Tinkerbell coming to get me to take me away to Neverland. So, when a light tap on my shoulder wakes me I'm surprised to see Tinkerbell standing there with her hands on her hips. I gasp and look back at the window and see its wide open. Shaking my head I stand to look at Tink who is beaming at me brightly.

"You ready to go Emmy because I sure am ready to go! Oh wait; you can't go dressed like that! Let me see what you've got. Wendy always loved letting me dress her up for Pan." She winked and walked over to my wardrobe and went through my clothes. She picks out a light pink corset dress that is revealing on the top and flows on the bottom. I allow her to help me get dressed and she gives me a pair of light pink ballet flats. She then takes my hair out of its braid and stands back to admire her work.

"Damn, you look pretty hot if I say so myself. Wendy could never pull this look off. Boy, we sure did try though! Once it took us two hours to get her ready to see Pan." She laughs and holds her hand out to me. I smile and look at myself in the mirror.

"So, tell me Tink, why did I have to get all pretty for this? I mean we're just talking."

"Oh I guess he didn't tell you then. Well, I won't spoil the surprise. Come on you ready or what?" I nod and take her hand. She leads me out the window and we both leap out and she flies us to Neverland.

_Sorry to end it so soon, but I felt like that was a good place to stop. So, why do you think Emmy had to get all dressed up for Peter? What is going to happen? Oooh the suspense, I can't wait to let you guys read the next chapter! Review! It's your reviews that will keep me going! Should I bring dear sweet Wendy back? I don't know respond with a review please! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Well, hello friends. I am back from the dead isn't it great? I've been so busy with school that it hasn't been funny. Lol my grades still sucks even after I've spent so much time pouring my heart and soul into the homework and endless study guides. So, I made time on this of so very lovely Sunday to write out what happens next to our dear Emmy. I've actually been inspired to add a plot twist so beware. If you don't like it do tell. Enjoy my little friends *kisses*_

Tink flew us around and around flying higher and higher into the dark night sky. I was laughing with closed eyes as I enjoyed the feel of the cool wind whipping against my skin. Tink held my hand tighter as we flew into the stars and then I felt us slow. I opened my eyes and gasped, it was just like Wendy said! The grass was greener, the blue night sky was bright, and the water shimmered and sparkled in the pale moonlight. I looked up at Tinkerbell who was smiling down at me. I smiled back at her and she took me to the ground and left to go fetch Peter. I sit down on a nearby rock and l slip off the dainty black flats and dip my feet into the cool water. Sighing softly I notice a lone ship floating in the distance, I lean forward on the rock trying to strain my eyes to see if it's the same ship that I saw at my window that night. I leaned too much and felt myself slip off and I almost fell into the water if it wasn't for Peter who caught me by my arms.

"Stupid girl you about ruined your nice dress," he scolded me as he put me on the sandy beach at the water's edge. I look up at his face that was illuminated by the bright moonlight and I quickly look down with embarrassment. Peter light puts his finger underneath my chin and makes me look up. He sighs and then drops his hand from my face to take my hand and leads me away from the beach.

"Peter, when are you going to tell me about how you met Wendy?" I ask with my eyes glued to the ground. He stops and picks me up into his arms and flies up into a dark looking treehouse. He puts me down gently and starts to light candles in the room making the treehouse more warm and welcoming.

"Sit, it's a long story," he says as he pulls up a soft looking chair for me and pulls up another one like it. I sit and lean forward so I can be near him because he lowered his voice as he began to tell me how they met.

"You see Emily, it was late one evening and I was flying around when I heard a sweet song coming from this window. I swooped down to see a young girl tucking in two little boys as she sang them to sleep. I watched as she walked to her room, which is your room now, and she opened her window and sang her heart out. I had to meet her you see her voice was so mesmerizing that I couldn't help myself. I appeared at her window only to see her back away frightened, I told her I was a friend and wanted to tell her I loved hearing her sing and I asked if she could sing to me. That's how it began at least. I came to her room every night and she sang to me. I took her to Neverland and she sang to me and the lost boys, the lost boys are boys just like me but only I can fly. In return for her singing to us I told her stories upon stories about the adventures the lost boys and I had, she loved them a bunch. However, I got busy on one adventure and when I returned you were in her place and then that leads us to where we are now." He says with a far off look in his eyes and I reach out and touch his hand. He takes it and pulls me onto his lap. I blush not knowing what to do, but I stay right where I was because I wanted to try to comfort him. I run my fingers through his soft brown hair and I hum the song that he was talking about in his story. Peter buries his face in my chest and sighs softly as I continue to hum the tune that comforted us both. We stayed like that for a while until Peter stands with me still in his arms. He carries me to his bed which is covered in soft furs and pillows. He starts to leave the treehouse, but I stop him by grabbing his hand.

"No, don't leave. Please stay with me we can rest together." I say softly as I hold his hand lightly in my own. He turns to look at me and comes back to sit at the edge of the bed. I wrap my arms around him and he sighs again. I start to pull him onto the bed with me and he stands quickly to turn and look at me.

"Emily, I can't I seem to be growing fond of you and if you pull me to bed with you I don't think I will be able to handle myself. Unless you want me to," he smirks and I recoil away from him. I wake up from a trance and I turn a bright shade of red.

"You must have put a spell on me! You take me home this instant!" I say quickly and push Pan out of my way so I can get off of the bed. He chuckles and picks me up in his arms and takes me back home. He leads me back into my room without uttering another word. Once I am back inside my room he follows me in and helps me take off my corset without question.

"Don't you dare peek at me while I'm changing, I will slap you," I say as he chuckles and turns his back to me. I quickly get dressed in my nightgown and touch his back to tell him its' okay for him to turn to look at me now. I stand still as he turns around with his usual smirk on his face. He takes my hand and leads me to my bed and helps me in. I sit up and give him a small hug when he pulls back and presses a kiss to my lips. I open my eyes with surprise when he pushes me down on the bed and deepens the kiss. I moan into the kiss when I feel his hands wander down to my legs. He slips his hands underneath my nightgown and slides them slowly up my legs to my most private area. I press up against him and roll on top of him. I smile down at him and kiss him gently as I untie his shirt. He helps me take it off and I admire how muscular he is. I run my hands over his chest and lead a trail of kisses across his face. Peter growls and pushes me off and rolls over to lay on me. He pins my hands above my head and kisses his way to my neck. I moan as he begins to suck on a spot that he liked. I arch my back slightly and he pulls away.

"Never forget you have now been marked. You are and will always be mine; Wendy never made me feel so alive." He says and kisses me gently. When I open my eyes he is gone. All that is left is the mark that is darkening against my pale white skin. I smile and touch it in the darkness and stand to close my window when I see a rose with a note. I smell the single red rose and pick up the note. I open it and read a small love poem from Peter. The poem was short and sweet, I read it aloud.

"All the love that history knows is said to be in every rose. Yet all that could be found in two is less than what I feel for you, your love now and forever, Peter Pan." I smile and place the sweet poem with the rose next to my bedside table.

"Goodnight Peter," I whisper into the night sky.


End file.
